But i love you
by mandeylouise
Summary: Rosalie is in love with emmett . he is in love with another . Can she show him she loves him?
1. Chapter 1

**all human =)**

I'm unconditionally in love with my best friend , hes in love with this girl named Jessica Stanley .. shes pretty , im not. Even though my best friends Bella and Alice tell me im stunning i dont believe them.

Another day of school .. Great ! Emmett is in like all of my lessons and he sits next to me .. he talks about Jessica alot .. he really loves her .. and i really love him

"Rose you there?"Emmett asked in English

"Yeah sorry Em"I smiled

"Okay .. now whats up with you?"He asked

Danm he always knows when im down .. i guess thats what being best friends for 15 years is like

"Nothing"I lied

"I know my best friend .. what is it?!?!?"Emmett asked

"Well .. theres this guy .. im in love with him but he loves someone else!"I said

"Who is it ? D'ya want me to talk to 'em for you?"He asked

"Nope .. thanks anyway"I sighed

"Okay .. 'cause you are my best mate Rose an' i love ya'"He grinned

"Love you too Em"I said .. if only he knew just how much

The bell rang and i hurried to meet Alice and Bella

"How was it babe?"Bella asked linking with me

"It was annoying .. i love him .. s'not fair"I sighed

"My brother is a nob head .. i hate Jessica"Bella groaned

we met Edward and my twin brother Jasper

Bella held Edward's hand .. And Alice held Jaspers

"Rose .. you so much more amazin' than Jessica .. Emmett will discover that soon"Jasper said looking at me

"yeah sure he will Jaz"I sighed

"He will .. i promice .. Rose your amazin!"Jasper said

Emmett & Jessica walked past us

"Hey Rosie!"Emmett grinned

"Emmy"I smiled

"You said i couldnt call you that!!"Jessica said

"Rosie is my best friend baby"Emmett said looking into her eyes

My own eyes filled with tears .. i couldnt take this .. i ran .. i ran straight into Royce King , my 'boyfriend'

"Hey baby girl"He said kissing me roughly

"Hey"i said

To be honest I never really loved Royce , he asked me out and i thought It would make Emmett jelous . it didnt Royce did shower me with gifts and he was so sweet to me

"You crying darling?"He asked

"No .. im fine"I smiled

"Mom and dad are out tonight Wanna come to mine?"He said with a wink

I new what he wanted SEX thats all guys wanted off me .

"Yeah ok babe"I said

"Awsome . I'll pick you up at 6. Gotta go class i love you"He said and walked off toward Art

"Rose , C'mon we're gonna be late"Jaz said running to me

"I know "i sighed

**Read and Review? I know its rubbish :)**


	2. why?

**my best friend amy keeps bugging me to put up this chapter so here it is :) LOVE YOUU AMY :) wooo lol**

**Emmetts POV**

"Jazzy..whats up with Rosie?"I asked

"Uhh its not my place to say mate"He sighed

"Jazzzzzzzzz!"I moaned

"FINE! Rosalie loves you.."He muttered

"Huh..really?"I asked

"Yes..asshole"He said

"Im not an asshole"

"Emmett..shes always liked you"Edward said then went back to texting Bella

"Oh lord!"I said

"She thinks the world of you mate"Jasper said

"OH"I said

Rosalie walked in....I ran up to her an kissed her

"Woah ... Eh hey emmett"She said

"I love you too babe"I said

She looked up at me with those beautiful violet eyes

"Who told you?"She asked

"Guilty as charged sis"Jasper chuckled

My phone started ringin .. ugh Jessica

"Hello?"

"EMMYYY BABY"she said

"Uh hi jess"I muttered "Um..Jess its not workin out"

"But baby....oh your with that whore .. well fine.. but remember im the best youll ever get .. shes nothing compared to me"She spat

"Jessica , Rosalie is so beautiful .. she doesnt wear makeup .. shes natural not a barbie"I said and hung up

"Thanks Emmy..but im not"She said

"Yes you bloody well are"I said gazing into her eyes

She smiled...wow..i never noticed how amazing she looked when she smiled..hmm

"Emmett.."She began

"Hang on babe...im sorry"I muttered "Sorry i picked Jessica .. sorry i stayed with her"

"Its no problem"She said

"Don't ya love Royce tho?"I asked

"Ew no way .. Truthfully .. He was to make you jelous"She said blushing

"Oh wow .."I smiled

**i know its short but my brains blocked and Amys threatened me she said taht if i didnt put this up she would kill me :) ahaa not really :)**


End file.
